Moments
by they-stare-i-ship
Summary: James Sirius isn't Harry's first baby Teddy Lupin is , or at least what I like to think. Basically little snippets of Harry watching Teddy grow up . I will add more gradually
1. Chapter 1

**Harry recollects moments with Teddy**

The First time Teddy said his Godfather's name was when he was 10 months old. He has seen Harry walking towards him , cracked a smile and started moving in his grandmother hands saying , " Hawwy! Hawwy!"

It was one of those Weasley gatherings. Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Ron and Neville when a two year old Teddy Lupin walked toward him and gripped his knee, signalling him to come closer. When Harry bent down, the baby put his mouth in his Godfather's ear and whispered, "I love you uncle Harry." Harry's heart skipped a beat. He picked up the baby , kissed his forehead and said, "I love you too buddy." Teddy squealed and hugged him.

When Teddy was 5, he had come over to sleep at his God-father and his newly wed wife's house. Harry remembers being woken in the middle of the night by a sniffing Teddy. Harry quickly put on his glasses and sat up on the bed.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" whispered Harry as Ginny seemed to be waking up.

"I had a nightmare" answered Teddy with a broken voice. "I'm scared. Can I sleep here tonight?" he added.

Before Harry could answer, his wife moved beside him and created some space in the middle of the bed.

"Come here love" said Ginny in sleepy voice.

Teddy practically jumped into Ginny's arms, covering his face in Ginny's chest. Slowly , Ginny Weasley (Potter now Harry corrected himself with his heart skipping at the thought) lulled the child back to sleep. Harry stared at them, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. That was when Harry decided , I want this. I want more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

After Teddy got over the initial insecurity over James' birth ( _to read in detail read The Big Brother)_ , it took him no time to befriend James. Harry remembers when James had just learned to walk , he used to walk around the whole house , bumping into things. On one such incident , Teddy was present. When the baby stumble over thin air and fell down on the ground. His mum , his dad and his big brother all ran over to him in an instant.

Harry and Ginny rubbed his back and leg , where he got hurt, but James was still crying. So Teddy, always the saviour, took Jamie's leg and kissed his hurt shin. But the tears were still coming . In moment of desperation, Teddy looked down at the floor , slapped it and yelled , "You bad floor! How dare you hurt my little brother like that?"

He was about to slap it again when James' tears stopped, he cracked a smile and crawled over to his big brother's lap. If he were a cat , Harry thought, He would have probably purred.

Harry remember the time James decided that he and Teddy were best friends. Al had just been born and James didn't get over his insecurity as easily as Teddy had. Even though he had accepted his brother in the family, he still had trouble sharing. Whenever Ginny would be attending to Al , James would get sad and weepy and everytime Teddy was there. That's why, months after Al's birth. James had declared in a Weasley-Potter gathering that Teddy was only his best friend.

"I can share mum and dad even my toys with Al but Teddy is only _my_ best friend. Al doesn't get him." said James without even asking Teddy's opinion on the matter.

A much older Teddy had just smiled at him and agreed with everything he said with half embarrassment and half amusement.

As a solution he also added that , "Al can be friends with Rose , since they are both gross weepy babies." Harry remembers laughing a lot that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy was around 9 when Harry once found him sitting in the attic alone, after he had refused to go out with the rest of the family. Harry sent Ginny off with their two sons to meet everyone else, while he went to talk to Teddy.

"Ted , what's wrong?" asked Harry as he managed to climb up the attic.

"Nothing" replied a very sad voice.

Harry sat down next to Teddy as they both stared at the old junks around them.

"You were so excited to meet everyone last night, what changed?" softly asked Harry.

When Teddy didn't answer, he further added, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Teddy moved , hid his face from his God-father and mumbled something.

"Sorry buddy didn't hear that. Can you say it again?" said Harry placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Why don't I have a mum and dad?" whispered Teddy still not looking at Harry.

Harry's heart dropped. He knew someday this conversation would come. He just didn't expect it so soon, but then again Teddy was always a smart kid.

Receiving no response , Teddy tried to amend by saying, " Don't be sad. I love you and gran and aunt Ginny. But why don't I have a mum and dad like Jamie and Al do?"

"No love but you do." Started Harry and then stopped again. He took a deep breathe.

"Do you remember that evil wizard I told you about?" At Teddy's nod, Harry continued, "Well he was a very bad person and wanted to destroy everyone."

"But you defeated him." Supplied Teddy, this is a story every child knew.

"No I didn't defeat him. At least not alone. I had so much help. You aunt Hermione , uncle Ron , Ginny and so many many people."

Now looking at Teddy's eyes, who's turned around now, Harry said, "There was a final war right? And among the people who helped me were your parents. They died saving all of our lives. They died saving the wizarding world."

"But why? Why did they leave me?" asked Teddy with acute sadness.

"They didn't want to leave you. They made this sacrifice to ensure a better future for you Teddy. Know this, they loved you very much. Remus Lupin and Nymphedora Tonks, your parents loves you still. They're watching over you from up there." He pointed upward towards heaven.

"They are?"

"Yes Teddy." This time he pointed at Teddy's heart. "The people who love us never really leave us. They'll be here. Always. "

"Okay" said Teddy. "So my mum and dad are heroes?" asked Teddy looking up at Harry.

"Yes. They're heroes. Never forget that."

"Okay " said Teddy and then moved to hug his God-father . Harry held on very tightly to his god-son, cursing Voldemort for the umpteenth time.

"Thank you uncle Harry."

"For what buddy?" asked Harry.

"For telling me how great my parents were." Smiled Ted. Harry's heart relaxed at that smile. He smiled too.

"Now how about we get down from here and I buy you two scoops of ice cream? We wont tell gran or aunt Ginny." Said Harry taking the boy's hand and getting down.

"Yes!" squealed Teddy.

Notes:

I tried to do an emotional one. Did it work tho? Please let me know in the comments! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The day Teddy went to Hogwarts was an emotional rollercoaster for the Potters'. His younger siblings wailed and cried . Mostly because they were going to miss him but also cause they wanted to go too. One year old Lily was too young to fully understand but James was really sad. He wasn't ready to not see his best friend everyday.

On the train station Teddy hugged James for what felt like the millionth time and assured him that they'll always be best friends. Albus hugged him a few times too, Ginny kissed him forehead and told him that she loved him and that everything will be fine. Once his grandma cried and stepped aside , Harry came to him.

"You okay bud?" asked Harry to a terrified looking Teddy.

"No. " answered Teddy truthfully. "I'm so scared, what if they don't accept me? What if I'm not in Gryffindor like all of you?" he voiced his fears.

"Baby you don't have to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat will put you where you truly belong. " Harry bend down and looked at his God-son's face and said, "And wherever that is, know that I'm so proud of you. And so are they." At Teddy's questioning face, Harry pulled out two chocolate frog cards and showed him the pictures.

Teddy's breath caught in his throat. There! Smiling at him were his parents! Harry handed him the cards as the trains final whistle was given.

"I love you baby and so do they remember that Teddy Lupin!" Harry said kissing his forehead.

"I'm not a baby anymore ,uncle Harry!" said Teddy with a pout. He was about to run off but stopped short and said ,"And, I love you too. All of you." Then he ran to the train.

"You'll always be my first baby." Whispered Harry to the moving train.

The next day Harry received a letter where Teddy was ecstatic about being sorted in the same house as his mother.


End file.
